


庆溪山（1）

by nomoreme



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomoreme/pseuds/nomoreme





	庆溪山（1）

“在为爱徘徊的黄昏，遇见的都是情人。”

 

（一）凉溪  
他们来到庆村的一周里都在下雨。  
正逢梅雨季，洗好了衣服挂在外面，三五天都晾不干，还越来越潮。如果不及时拿回去烘干，还会发霉。剧组安排的酒店在县城里，算是当地条件比较好的住宿，前台给送了除湿袋和樟木球上来，香樟味隐隐约约散了一个房间，然而还是挡不住骨头里长霉的感觉。  
王凯躺在床上，雨季让他莫名地倦懒。他把烟盒拿起来，又放下，床头柜酒店的纸巾盒上写着“一生痴绝处，无梦到徽州”，汤显祖的诗。王凯看过《南柯记》和《牡丹亭》，对那种细细碎碎的唱腔总不太适应，然而到了徽州，却发觉这里的雨也是这么碎，天气阴沉清冷，雨缠绵地下。  
那几场有雨的戏，就赶在黄梅季里拍。王凯嫌梅雨季长，孔笙却嫌梅雨季短，通告安排得满满的，还怕突如其来的天晴。王凯今天下午有戏，昨晚通宵拍了，导演就给他放了个上午的假，先拍别人的。他也没想到自己凌晨五点才睡下，早上八九点就醒，闻着一屋子淡而凛冽的樟木味，就再也睡不着。  
庆村偏远，信号有时候会不太好，就像现在，聊天界面里的图一点开就裂掉，再加载，就是一个小圆圈无休止地转。好在文字消息还能收的到，那边紧跟着发了句话：“醒了吗？你看这几种想吃什么？”  
王凯点不开图片，回了句：“就随便买点吧。”  
没想到那边很快就回话，说：“真随便买？不再挑挑？”  
王凯真想告诉他自己信号不好，打不开那张图，刚打算发段语音，那边又来了一句：“那不然我一样给你买点算了，我马上回去。”  
算了。王凯按掉消息，起来洗漱，吐着牙膏泡沫的时候才想起来今天下午是场什么戏，昨天回的时候说好了，今天九点半，那人买早饭过来跟他对词。他睡眠不足，脑子有点糊涂，以至于他听到敲门声去开门的时候，忘了门链还扣着，拽得木门哐当一声。  
外面那人把手伸进来，把链子打开，递给他一大袋热气腾腾的糯米年糕。  
“这……”王凯愣了下，接过那个挺重的袋子，“这也太多了。谢谢东哥。”  
他这才明白刚才那张图里是什么，是庆村特色的手工年糕，红枣的、豆沙的、咸味的，种类繁多，靳东每一种都要了一个，居然十几二十个装了这么一大包。王凯也就只能吃一两个，边吃边看剧本。吃的时候靳东问他要蓝牙音箱，他递过去，轻缓的钢琴声很快就响起来，声音不大，刚好能充满一个房间。  
“雨怎么还不停？”在两首曲子之间，靳东忽然开口，“再不停的话，我那一柜子中药都要放坏了。”  
王凯抬起头，两只眼睛水盈盈地看着他：“……中药放坏不要紧，再买就是了。但是等雨停了，我就该成年了吧。”  
他站起来，腰背挺得直直的，走了两步，又压低声音轻声说：“周医生，我快成年了。”

周方亭几乎是瞬间明白过来扬濯的意思，点了点头，也把声音放低：“我知道，你不要怕，你姐和我都会帮你。”  
扬濯叹口气，不说话，低头翻面前的钢琴谱子，但显然心不在焉，琴谱被他翻得刷刷作响。小少爷心绪不佳。但周方亭什么都不多讲，就站在窗前看着他翻琴谱，从第一页翻到最后一页，再翻回去，终于嗵地一拳砸在琴键上，砸的高音那部分，极尖利一声，像划破玻璃。  
立刻有人上来敲门，喊他：“灵灵，没事吧？”  
这家人的听力和脑子一样灵敏。扬濯闭了闭眼，答道：“能有什么事，陈姨，妈那边伺候好了？”  
门外应了一声，脚步声远去，这才安静下来。扬濯一脸疲累，琴也不练了，抬手合上钢琴盖，放重了，差点又把佣人给招来。他一手撑在琴盖上，一手扶着额头，冲周方亭招招手：“你，也回去吧。”  
周方亭点点头，身子稍往门边闪了些，挡住门那边可能投来的视线，从上衣口袋里掏出一根一次性注射器、一支小玻璃瓶，往他的钢琴上一放。  
“以防万一。”他说，“万一分化的时候我不在，就打。就像你帮太太打胰岛素那样打。”  
扬濯这回连点头都没点，就低头看着漆黑的琴盖，但周方亭知道他听见了，也没讲话，转身轻轻合上门走了。关门的时候，看见窗帘里透出的光照在那只小玻璃瓶上，照出圆润的光环，却凄厉地一闪。  
他下楼的时候，才意识到那是天晴了。下了成月的雨，庆溪山的雨季终于快要过去了。

《庆溪山》这部作品，大部分的拍摄在徽州的庆村。庆溪山是虚构的地名，庆村却不是，故事中所谓的那座庆溪山，当地人叫它水凉峰，从山里流出的水叫凉溪，就是字面意思——从山里流出的溪水清冷透骨。在戏里，山脚下，那条冰凉的溪水旁边，是徽州扬氏的祖宅。宅院外表还留存着徽派建筑白墙黑瓦的样貌，甚至门楼、石雕都还是晚清民国的样式，内部却已经翻修一新，几进几出，层层叠叠。  
但进过扬家大宅的人却屈指可数。八九十年代那会，扬家声势浩大，曾登过官方报纸，被誉为改开政策下新徽商的表率。然而零二年初，扬先生出差半个多月，临近回国昏死在夜行的航班上。当时的空乘都以为他是睡着了，直到飞机降落，扬先生还在睡，立刻兵荒马乱送到医院，接连两张病危通知之后就是死亡通知。  
周方亭就是那时进的扬氏大宅。当时，以未能尽职尽责照顾先生为由，原先扬家的医生当下就被辞退，并莫名猝死在回乡的列车上。随后，他就进来。他来的时候扬家的白事尚未结束，灵棚搭着，庆溪山漫山遍野散落着纸钱，像是在撒雪。他就踏着那片雪地似的庭院，走到扬太太面前。  
扬太太五十多了，一身素白，不太能看出年龄。她冲周方亭淡淡笑了笑，那时，周方亭忽然就想起了他来之前，市井里曾对扬家未来的一些打探与猜测。  
他们说，扬太太一个人撑不起扬家，即使撑，也只撑个壳子罢了。但她手里仍然有一张牌，很有可能，几年之后又会有另一张牌。  
周方亭在扬家待了四年，亲眼见证了民间的智慧——他们的猜想几乎是正确的。那两张牌，前者是扬家的小姐扬清，年轻的女钢琴家。而后者就是当年只有十四岁的少爷扬濯，原叫扬浊，与清呼应，三岁那年被算命先生改了名，又说命里缺火，于是又给他起了个小名，叫灵灵。  
扬清是中庸，而扬濯，很有可能要在十八岁那年变成一个坤泽。

导演喊了cut，比了个手势，周、扬在琴房谈话这条一遍过了。王凯从琴凳上下来，拿起琴盖上那只小玻璃瓶，弹了弹，琤琮作响。  
“这里面真是抑制剂吗？”他挑了挑眉，“是的话我就顺走了？”  
“怎么就差买这一瓶的钱吗，”靳东知道他在开玩笑，也顺着他的话讲，“即使是，也都过期不知道几年了。”  
王凯笑了，放下道具往门外走，说是去喝水，从靳东跟前经过的时候却带了一丝极清淡的气味，像溪水里漂浮的竹叶。味道只是闪一下就消散，但靳东立刻捕捉到那股气息，心头轻微跳了下，就识趣地没跟上去。果然透过楼梯的栏杆，他看见王凯朝助理走过去，耳语了两句，助理立刻从包里掏出一支针剂递给他。楼下光线不太好，针剂瓶子没有戏里描绘的那种、润泽而凛冽的光。  
为求逼真，室内戏的确是在一座徽式宅院里拍摄的，以前是个什么陈列馆，借来改了改内部装修，直接就能拍。实话说，场景确实足够有戏感，大约是由于建筑本身的设计，明明灯光明亮，看着却压抑，而从天井往上看，阁楼灰棕色的木雕一直延续到梁柱上，则又是另一番景象。靳东去改妆，顺便等王凯处理完自己回来，趁着雨没停，赶紧进行下一场戏。  
王凯是坤泽，这个他知道，这也不是什么值得掩藏的秘密。感谢现代科技发展，只要抑制剂按时按量注射了，第二性别对工作的影响微乎其微。  
他俩合作拍戏也不是第一回，王凯敬业得让人都忘掉他还有坤泽信时这回事。但是刚才，确实是靳东第一回闻到他信息素的气味。他一直把自己掩藏的很好，说话也得体，笑也得体，心肝都是聪明透彻的，因此总一副冷面冷心、无欲无求的模样。  
像是冷水里泡着的嫩竹叶，原来他是这种味道的吗。靳东下意识碰了碰自己的鼻尖，不小心碰花了刚刚上好的妆。

 

tbc.


End file.
